A Collision of Four Worlds
by Jaganthunder
Summary: Duel monsters and demons start appearing in another city, so the Yu-Gi-Oh! and YYH gang must team up to stop whatevers causing it, even if they have to go to Makai and the Shadow Realm to do so! YYHYGO crossover.
1. TV and Arguments

JT: Hey anyone who's reading this! This is my first fic on so please excuse any dumb mistakes I am sure to make. Now without further ado-

Duke: A.k.a., pointless rambling.

JT: I now present this story. Mokuba, will you do the honors?

Mokuba: JT does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of its characters/concepts. She does, however own Eroda City.

Yami: Chapter 1: T.V. and Arguments

It all started out as a normal morning. Yugi was eating breakfast while his grandfather was watching the news. The news reporter had just finished saying the weather when she said, "In other news, it has been reported that creatures associated with the trendy game Duel Monsters created by Maximillion Pegasus are roaming the streets of Eroda City." That's when Solomon called Yugi into the family room and told him to listen to the story. As soon as the champion got the picture he picked up the phone to call his friends.

"Hello?" answered Tristen.

"Hi, Tristen it's Yugi. Did you watch the news today?"

"No, why?" Yugi explained everything. Then he asked him to come to the game shop in an hour. Yugi then dialed Joey's number. But unfortunately Joey was still asleep so he left a message. Then he tried Tea and Bakura and they decided to meet at the game shop. Twenty minutes later Yugi tried Joey again and told him to come over as well when he answered.

Once everyone was there, Yugi explained to them what was going on since none of them had watched the news.

"So…what should we do then?" asked Tristen.

"I have absolutely no idea," Joey stated.

"You never do," Tea mumbled. Joey just gave her a look that said very funny.

"I suppose we could fly to Eroda," offered Bakura in that adorable British accent of his.

"We can't fly!" Joey protested.

"He means on a plane you nimrod!" said Tristen while rolling his eyes.

"Hey, don't call me a nimrod!"

"Well that's what you are, isn't it!"

Tea was starting to get very annoyed. "Don't you two ever stop fighting!" she chastised the two bickering boys.

"Sorry," they said in unison, each sparing the other one final glare before getting back on track.

"Well, anyway, that's a great idea Bakura," Yugi added before another fight could erupt.

"Yeah, but even if we get there what can we do? We're just a few teenagers!" Tea reminded them.

"So in other words you're saying we're gonna need some help, right?" Tristen asked her.

"Mhm."

"But who do we know that could help?" Tristen commented. There was silence for a while. Then Bakura spoke up.

"Well let's think of some duelists we know."

"How about Kaiba?" Tea suggested.

"That's a great idea, Tea!" Little Yugi commented, always willing to try to befriend the "cold-hearted" CEO.

"Ohhh no. There's no way I'm workin' wit' Kaiba", Joey argued.

"Tell me Joey, which do you think is more important, the fate of mankind, or your pitiful feud with Kaiba?" Tea wondered.

"Uhh…"

"Oh…never mind."

" Okay, so Kaiba's defiantly an option," Yugi stated, causing Joey to moan.

"Just deal with it, Joey," Tea scowled.

"Fine, but only if we can invite Mai."

Tristen grinned and gave him a nudge as he said, "Yeah. We wouldn't want Joey here to be without his girlfriend, would we?"

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" Before the argument could get too out of hand, Yugi wisely (or perhaps not) stepped in.

" Okay, so we have Kaiba and Mai. Anyone else?" he asked. This time it was Bakura who spoke up.

"Well," he began. "He's not a duelist, but how about Yusuke Urameshi?"

"You mean dat punk from the school across the street who's always telling me and Tristen that he hangs out with demons?" Joey asked with a grin.

"Yes, that's the one."

"Oh I hope he doesn't bring that doofus Kuwabara with him! He is such a flirter!" commented the only girl in the group.

"Great, I'll start calling them," said Yugi as he picked up the phone.

Jt: Woah, y'know for my least favorite character(besides Pegasus), I sure had Tristen say a lot.

Duke: Where the heck was I!

Jt: Don't worry you'll come in soon. By the way, I know the first chapter seems rather amature, but I swear, it gets _way_ better.

Please review! All reviews(flames included) are appritiated.

Ja ne minna!


	2. Phone Calls

JT: I can't believe it! No one reviewed!

Duke: I can.

Yusuke: Me too!

Joey and Neji: Same!

JT: Aw who asked you? And Neji what are you doing here? You're not in this fic!

Neji: I thought I could add some class.

JT: -- Well, anyway since Mokuba's getting ready for his scene, Neji, would you do the honors?

Neji: (Watching some of my anime tapes (I have at least sixty something of them)) Huh? Oh, right. JT dose not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Naruto.

Joey: Chapter Two: Phone Calls

"Hello?" said a small yet energetic voice.

"Hi Mokuba! This is Yugi, is your brother home?"

"Hi! Yugi! Yeah, he's here. Hang on," he said. Then Yugi heard him yell for his brother, followed by the sound of footsteps.

"Hello, this is Seto Kaiba," a cold voice said.

"Hey, Kaiba, it's Yugi. Can you come by the game shop to talk?"

" Yugi, I really don't have time for this! Why can't you just tell me now?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, so can you please just come over?"

"Fine, but this had better be important!" And with that the conversation was over. "Mokuba, I'm going to the game shop and I'll be back soon."

"Big brother, can I come? Pleeease?" the younger Kaiba pleaded.

"Sorry kid. Don't worry, I won't be long," the other said as he put his trench coat on.

"Alright," he sighed dejectedly as he waved his brother out the door. Once he closed the door and his brother was gone, he sat down on the sofa to think. 'What was it that Yugi wanted to tell Seto? And why couldn't he tell him over the phone? Is it really that important?' the boy's youthful and curious mind wondered. 'Well I guess there'd only one way to find out.' And with that thought he hopped off the sofa, grabbed his jacket, and ran out the door.

Back at Yugi's…

"Guys, Kaiba said he's on his way, but I don't know Mai or Yusuke's phone numbers," the midget said as he hung up the phone and rejoined his friends.

Then Tristen said, "I know Yusuke's."

"And I know Mai's,"Joey said before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and continuing. "It's just at my house."

"Same here," Tristen told them.

"Well then when you guys get home, just make sure you call them," Yugi stated.

"Yugi, I just thought of another person who could help us," exclaimed Tea.

"Who?"

"Duke Devlin." (Duke: About time! JT: Shut up!)

"Great idea! I'll try calling him," the multi-colored hair boy said, picking up the phone.

_Ring-ring! Ring-ring!_

"Hello, Duke Devlin speaking." (Duke: Encore, encore! JT: I said shut-up! hits him over the head with her plastic katana she so fondly cherishes.)

"Hi Duke. It's Yugi."

"Oh, hi Yugi! What's up?"

"Well, did you catch the news this morning?"

"Yeah, I always watch to see how my stocks are doing, why?"

"Do you remember the part about the monsters roaming the streets in Eroda."

"Duh."

"Great! Say, can you come over so we can talk about it? Everyone else is already here."

"Sure. I'll be right over, see ya."

"Bye Duke," said Yugi before he hung up the phone and joined his friends.

When Yugi finished telling them about his talk with Duke, the door opened, and there stood none other than Seto Kaiba.

JT: Whew! About time!

Just then Neji walks up from where he had been watching my anime tapes.

Neji: Hey, Jaganthunder, what gives dude(I love making Neji talk like some surfer or whatever.)! You don't have my show on any of these!

JT: --Sorry, Neji, but _Naruto _hasn't even been shown in the U.S. yet. Though I've read that they will air it on _Toonami _some time within the next year. I can't wait!

Neji: Walks off grumbling about stupid Americans

JT: Well, anyway, while Neji's off complaining, I hope you liked this chapter and re-

Neji:Suddenly pops back in Can I come back next chapter?

JT: Uh, maybe. Oh, yeah! Review please!

Later, minna-san!


	3. I'm Coming Too!

JT: 'Sup peeps! Today is May 12 and as a special tribute for this chapter only, I'm going to let the adorable Asakura twins from Shaman King help host! So without further ado, meet Yoh and Zeke!

(A curtain opens to reveal Yoh sleeping in a chair with his music on. Next to him you see Zeke fiddling with a lighter and looking back and forth between it and his younger brother.)

JT: Hey! Wake up!

Yoh: (Falls out of his chair) Wah!

Zeke: (Looks up surprised and tries to hide the lighter but accidentally sets his cloak on fire) Aw dang it!

Yami Bakura, Mokuba, and Seto are watching from the sidelines.

Yami Bakura (I'm just going to refer to him as Yami B.): You know what, kid? I think I'm going to like this Zeke fellow.

Mokuba: Uh oh… Wait, "fellow"?

Yami B.: (Freezes) Grrrr… Now look what you've done hikari! I'm starting to talk like a present day bimbo! (Goes to chase a startled Bakura who was working on the lighting in the rafters.)

Mokuba: Seto, what's a bimbo?

Seto: Uhh… Jaganthunder does not own Shaman King, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warnings: A little bit OOC Seto Kaiba on the whole magic deal.

Chapter Three: I'm Coming Too!

"What was so important that you needed to tell me, Yugi?" Kaiba demanded.

So Yugi started to explain about the monsters, and eventually Duke arrived. "Hey, Yugi, did you notice something strange about the monsters?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"Well not all of them were duel monsters. Call me crazy, but I think some were demons!"

"Hey you have a good point there!"

" Okay, geeks, let me get this strait: Duel monsters and 'demons' are somehow alive and roaming around Eroda City! And exactly how is that possible?" Kaiba interrogated.

"…Millennium items…" Bakura mused.

"What was that, Bakura?" questioned Joey.

"Hm? Oh, just thinking. Say, do you think someone could be using a millennium item to tap into the Shadow Realm and use its power to summon monsters into our world?"

"If that's the case, then we might be the only ones who can stop them!" said a hyped up Yugi.

"Not this Shadow realm nonsense again, Yugi! How many times do I have to tell you, there's no such things as magic!" said you know who (Yoh: psst! It's Kaiba).

Joey sought to take this as a challenge. " Oh and that whole bit of Pegasus stealing your soul was just a cheap illusion!"

As they continued trying to persuade the young CEO about the existence of destiny and whatnot, unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. Carefully hidden up in a tree, two gray eyes watched on intently.

"No wonder Seto didn't want me to come with him. Well, to late for that."

"Okay, I think we all have a common understanding now," said Duke, earning himself two glares. One from Kaiba and another from the pharaoh who had switched places with Yugi and was interrupted in the middle of his long speech.

Just then the door opened, revealing a young boy about the age of eleven.

"Mokuba, what are you doing here? I told you to wait for me at the mansion," Kaiba told his little brother in that stern big brother voice.

Ignoring his brother's statement, Mokuba told him, "Seto, I know you're going to Eroda City, so I'm coming too!"

"There is no way I'm going to let my only little brother get involved."

"And there's no way I'm going to let you do this alone! We're family, and we promised we'd always be there for each other, remember," he said pulling out his duel monsters shaped locket. "Please Seto…"

Kaiba contemplated this for a while. Finaly, he gave in. "Fine, but you have to stay with me at all times unless I say otherwise, understand?" Mokuba nodded.

JT: Woah, talk about sweet brotherly love.

Yoh: Hey, how come we never have heart to heart talks like that?

Zeke: We do.

Yoh: -- Death threats don't count.

Zeke: Well then maybe it's because 1. You want to kill me 2. I'm evil or 3. You're simply just jealous.

Yoh: Jealous of what, may I ask?

Zeke: (back to playing with his lighter) Ohh… a number of reasons really. I have better hair, I have more fans, thus resulting in more interesting pairings on the web, my cooler guardian ghost, my many minions, oh and of course, my wonderful sense of fassion.

Yoh: Fassion sense! Your shoes and gloves look like legos, and with the stars on your belt and earings, which might I add are as big as your ears, you look like some American advertisment! And what's with that little kid who's always following you around? He's like some dog or something!

Zeke: So?

Yoh: We're supposed to be Japanese!

Zeke: Yeah, well that Len kid is supposed to be Chinese but he talks with a british accent! And as for Opacho, he happens to be my most loyal follower. Oh and as for the dog comment, I could say the same about that Morty child!

Yoh: Leave Morty out of this!

Zeke: Whatever, (Goes back to fiddling with the lighter.)

JT: U Well r & r please!

Ja ne minna-san!


	4. Preparations

JT: I did it! I got my first review! And as always (from now on) I will reply to it.

kenmeishouri: Who knew two words could make me so uppity? As soon as I read your review I started jumping up and down trying not to scream of excitement! I even called my best friend and started talking about it even though she knows next to nothing about anime. By the way, I'm sorry it took so long. My family's been really hectic with the birth of my second cousin and my cat who was real close to me died, but that's still no excuse for my way-too-long tardiness (just like in school!) But now I promise to focus on my story (If you haven't forgotten about it by now --).

Yami B.: Damn, mortal! All that over one review?

JT: What? I had a lot to cover. Oh, and before I forget, here I want you readers to meet my muses! (You can see the following explanations in my profile.)

Fergon- a computer-sized red bird with yellow-tipped wings and a pair of curved horns on his head. His talons have black tips and his beak has a black streak down the middle. He has three scythe-ended tails and sharp eyes framed by a turquoise eye of Horus. He's a real smart-ass and very lazy.

Zear- my Sweet, innocent and adorable Kuribou. He has three Keaton tails (yellow fox tails with black ends) and a small white horn on his umm... forehead. He is always somewhere in the scene. And, like in the show, he can only say parts of his name. He is easily offended.

Shen- my miniature purple dragon with the ability to change colors and yellow eyes. He's very mischievous and is rarely seen due to insane plots on taking over the world.

Goragig- a light brown metallic spider monster that has four arms it uses to cling onto someone's shoulders and waist and a white streak down his back. He serves as my comedic and oblivious muse. Bugs the heck out of Joey.

Hey, by the way! I'm going to do quote of the chapter from now on as a little gift!

_Quote of the chapter:_

K.C. (initials are for secrecy): _Grammar?_ What, like we can't speak good?

Disclaimer: I will never own any recognizable characters in this fic, nor do I own Burgers Galore from Shaman King.

Chapter Four: Preparations

The touching moment between brothers over, Yugi spoke up, " So, Kaiba, I was thinking we could use one of your planes to get us there, if you don't mind that is," he said carefully choosing his words.

"Fine by me, but I'm driving."

With that they set a time and headed towards their respected homes to pack for the trip that would take place two days later. They were to meet at the Kaiba mansion.

"So Joey, how do you feel about your girlfriend coming with us?" Tristen asked of his best friend, feeling the need to push his buttons as he helped him pack. Joey's apartment contained four rooms: A bathroom, two bedrooms, one for him and the other for his dad, and an extra room with kitchen supplies, a couch, and a television. Joey's room, as would be expected, was a pigsty. Comics littered the floor and what looked like it was once a chair. One of the pillows from his bed had fallen off and was lying amidst clothes and other junk. A computer was along a wall and was pretty tidy, except for the sock hanging off it. The "help" Joey was receiving would have been greatly accepted if Tristen were actually HELPING instead of just nosily going through random stuff on the ground and poking fun at him the whole time

"I already told you Tristen, she's not my girl friend."

"If you say so… Hey, isn't this your third grade math book?"

"That's it, get out!" he said as he pushed him out the door.

"This is the closet, you moron!" he said. As the blonde opened up the closet and pushed him out the real door, he made sure to call back, "Don't forget to call your girlfriend!" before leaving.

Joey sighed as he picked up the phone and mentally thanked his buddy for reminding him. "Hey, Mai?" he said hesitantly when someone answered (what? The only girls he's probably ever called are Tea and his sister.)

"Joey?"

"Yup! So what's up?" he asked back to his usual grin.

"Well I _was_ painting my nails," she said sounding rather annoyed at being interrupted. "So, why are you calling, Joseph?"

"Well…" So he explained everything about the trip and asked her to come.

"Well alright I'll come. But you boys are carrying my luggage like real gentlemen," she said, not really giving poor Joey a chance (A/N: Joey: Does she ever?) and returning to her previous task. "Now where'd I put that hot pink nail polish?"

Meanwhile at Tristen's house…

Tristen was still laughing as he walked into his apartment (A/N: o.0 Geeze how long can he laugh!). He then proceeded to grab the phone and flop down on the sofa in the middle of the living room. He looked on the back of the phone where the words 'Important phone numbers' were written down, with a list underneath which read:

Joey's- 604-8992

Burgers Galore- 444-8232

911-911 (A/N: Wow who saw that coming?)

Turtle Game Shop-351-8982

Bakura's- 604-7737

Tea's-315-6460

Yusuke's-604-3169

So gazing at Yusuke's number, he dialed.

"Hello?" said Yusuke

"Hey! It's Tristen! What's up?"

"Eh, the usual. Skipped school, mom's drunk and passed out on the couch, while I'm deep into my Inuyasha manga. So, why are you calling?"

So Tristen told Yusuke everything and asked if he wanted to come along.

"Sweet! Can I bring a few friends though?"

"Sure! The more help the better." And with that they hung up.

So as everyone lay in their beds that night, they wondered what adventures would await them in just two days. Well, except for Joey who thought about what he'd have for breakfast (Joey: The most important meal of the day! ).

--------------------------

Jt: And that's a wrap!

Please review! Ja ne minna.


End file.
